LA VENGANZA DE LA LUNA NUEVA
by Srita. Rossy Kou
Summary: Cap. 4...El fin de una era...el fin de tokio de cristal...
1. Chapter 1

**LA VENGANZA DE LA LUNA NUEVA**

_Soy la heredera al trono del Universo, la princesa más poderosa…Soy la luz que ilumina las galaxias…Soy la soberana de todas las soberanas…Pero sobre todo, Soy la que te arrebatará el titulo de Reina de Reinas…Pagaras por tu traición a la Corona Lunar…_

**CAP. I ENFRENTAMIENTO**

**SIGLO XXXIX**

-Quítate!-

-No!

-Es una orden, quítate!-

-No!

-¿Qué pasa guerrera de Saturno? ¿Acaso desobedeces una orden de tu soberana?- las palabras fueron irónicas y burlonas…

-Tú no eres mi soberana…Ella, ella es mi Reina…- le respondió la pequeña con determinación sosteniéndole la mirada y aunque se notaba mucha tristeza en sus ojos, eso no le quitaba la seguridad en sus palabras…

-Es a mí a quien debes proteger, es a mí a quien debes lealtad…¿o acaso ya olvidaste nuestra amistad?- Golpe bajo al corazón de la guerrera, ella miraba a esa jovencita altiva, arrogante, prejuiciosa…nada quedaba de aquella niña de bondadoso corazón, de aquella niña que compartió el tesoro más grande que es la amistad…

-Majestad, deje que nosotros nos encarguemos de ella- se escucho la voz de otra de las más poderosas guerreras…

-No! No es necesario, Saturn sabe que debe estar de nuestro lado…por última vez, Quítate!- los ojos rubíes denotaron odio, rencor, dolor…

-No!...- El símbolo de su planeta regente apareció en su frente, un resplandor morado fue emitiendo su pequeño cuerpo, que poco a poco fue agrandándose hasta convertirse en una bella joven…Un gran campo de energía cubrió a las cinco personas atrás de ella…La soberana y las tres guerreras se sorprendieron…ante ellas estaba la legendaria guerrera de la destrucción…Eternal Sailor Saturn…

-Mi lealtad y protección es única y exclusivamente para la soberana absoluta del universo, para la hija de la Diosa Selene, para aquella que conocí en el extinto Milenio de Plata, aquella que protegió a este planeta como Sailor Moon…Mi lealtad es para la Neo Reina Serenity…¿amistad? Ya no hay amistad princesa, usted rompió esos lazos cuando decidió traicionar a la Reina…- La furia ensombreció los rostros de las guerreras, la soberana sintió quebrantar su fortaleza…Eternal Sailor Saturn la miraba..sus ex compañeras quisieron acercarse y sin vacilar las apunto con su poderosa alabarda…

-Ustedes han traicionado a la Corona Lunar…ustedes no le deben lealtad a ella, pues ella tiene su propia guardia real…Es una lástima que ni sus propias guardianas hayan querido despertar para proteger a quien amenaza la vida de la Neo Reina Serenity…- la sorpresa se reflejo en los rostros de todas…el coraje y frustración hicieron actuar a la princesa…

-Cállate!- Una fuerte energía de color rosa se estrecho en el campo de energía…La guerrera repelo el ataque…no tenía mucho tiempo…

-¿Por qué la proteges? Ella fue la que traicionó al reino, ella fue la que destruyó mi vida…ella fue la que hiciera caer en un sueño sin luz a mi padre!...No tienes que protegerla…- las lagrimas caían por sus hermosas mejillas…el dolor la estaba consumiendo…

-Guerreras de la Luna Nueva, es momento de acabar con ellas!...- la princesa y las guerreras invocaron su poder….Eternal Sailor Saturn entristeció, ese ataque sería mortal para todas ellas…una vez más daría la vida por sus amigas y por su reina, por aquella mujer que le enseño a amar, a no estar sola…apretó su alabarda con fuerza y la apunto al cielo, estaba a punto de invocar su poder cuando sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros…Al voltear vio a sus compañeras y amigas…Del lado derecho se encontraba Eternal Sailor Mars, a su izquierda Eternal Sailor Jupiter, detrás de ella Eternal Sailor Mercury y más atrás La princesa Venus, quien llevaba en brazos a la soberana Lunar…

-No estás sola…ya no más…- le dijo con ternura Mars…

El símbolo de sus planetas brillo en su frente, el símbolo de la Reina que protegían brillo también…el campo de energía se solidifico…todas cerraron sus ojos…la energía de sus enemigas las impactó…

Una luz segadora se mostró y al desaparecer la princesa y sus guerreras se sorprendieron…ante ellas estaban a las que querían desaparecer…Eternal Sailor Mercury, Eternal Sailor Jupiter, Eternal Sailor Satur, Eternal Sailor Mars, delante de ellas estaba la princesa Venus con la Reina en brazos…

-¿Sorprendida princesa?- le preguntó con ironía y una leve sonrisa la soberana del planeta Venus…

-¿Por qué no eres una sailor?- quiso saber Sailor Neptun…

-Soy líder de la guardia real de la soberana lunar…mi fidelidad y protección son solo para ella, pero ante todo soy su amiga y mi afán de protección no solo es por deber…es por amistad, por cariño, por amor…y es por eso que he superado la evolución de Eternal y he llegado a convertirme en lo que realmente soy…Princesa del planeta Venus, futura soberana…- la sorpresa se impregnó en el rostro de las que un día lucharon junto a ella…

-Jajajajajaja!...Podrás ser princesa, pero yo soy mucho más poderosa que tú…ninguna de ustedes me supera, ni juntando sus poderes…- le respondió con arrogancia su similar…

-No te equivoques…recuerda quién eres…- Venus no se dejaría intimidar por esa chiquilla…

-Son ustedes quienes han olvidado quién soy…- sus ojos rubíes denotaban orgullo y determinación…

-No…tú solo eres una princesa, quizás la más importante del universo, quizás la más fuerte…

-No es quizás…es que ella lo es…- defendió la guerrera del tiempo…

-Venus…el tiempo se agota…- le susurro Eternal Sailor Saturn…

-Princesa recuerda esto- le dijo mientras que las cinco chicas comenzaban a emitir una energía cálida de sus cuerpos y sus planetas regentes aparecían en su frente…

-Mientras ella viva, tú solo seguirás siendo…_la pequeña dama_…mientras ella viva tu no podrás obtener el poder del cristal de plata…tú solo seguirás siendo la princesa de Tokio de Cristal…la hija de la Soberana del Universo, de la Reina de Reinas…de la que un día fue la más fuerte y poderosa Guerrera…- sus palabras llegaron a lo más profundo del corazón de su similar…la princesa Venus había terminado de apuñalar su corazón….

-Pequeña dama…Tú solo eres eso…una princesa…nunca has sido una guerrera…Ni nunca lo serás- le determinó Eternal Sailor Mars…

-Y recuerden ustedes que, aunque estén con una descendiente de la luna, sus poderes ya no son absolutos…- les informo Eternal Sailor Saturn…

-Es hora de irnos!- indicó la líder…la princesa Venus…

Todas invocaron su poder y fueron elevadas en un campo de energía…la pequeña dama ataco pero su ataque no hizo el menor daño…se habían ido…La Neo Reina Serenity, cuatro de sus guardianas y la princesa Venus habían desaparecido del Planeta Tierra…


	2. Chapter 2

**LA VENGANZA DE LA LUNA NUEVA**

_Soy la heredera al trono del Universo, la princesa más poderosa…Soy la luz que ilumina las galaxias…Soy la soberana de todas las soberanas…Pero sobre todo, Soy la que te arrebatará el titulo de Reina de Reinas…Pagaras por tu traición a la Corona Lunar…_

**CAP. II LA CAIDA DE UN REY**

_**Siglo XXXIX, Tokio de Cristal, Meses antes…**_

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- le reclamo con furia…

- Y todavía te atreves a preguntar ¿por qué?...- se acercó a ella y la tomó de los brazos…- Creíste que nunca me daría cuenta? Creíste que me engañarías todo el tiempo?- Ella lo miro con miedo, nunca había visto esos celestes tan furiosos, llenos de rabia, rencor, coraje, dolor…

-Tú me obligaste a hacerlo!...Tú sabías lo que yo sentía!...Tú me obligaste a formar este Reino!- Le reclamó…Ya no era aquella adolescente que podían manejar a su antojo, ahora era una mujer madura, fuerte, valiente…

-Ahora resulta que el culpable soy yo!, me decepcionas, eres una vergüenza para el universo!… -

-Dime dónde está!...- Sus celestes denotaban determinación…él no se intimidó…

-Para qué quieres saber? Para correr a sus brazos, para seguir engañándome como siempre lo has hecho?…me engañaste desde antes de que nos casáramos…dime…¿la pequeña dama es mi hija?...- Una fuerte bofetada recibió como respuesta…

-Se acabaron los insultos Endimión…por qué dudas de que lo sea…no por ella es que formamos esta mentira?…no es por ella que existe esta utopía en la que solo ustedes son felices?...Me cansé de sufrir, me canse de fingir, me canse de ti…- La Neo Reina Serenity lo miraba, por fin podía decir la verdad…ya no más…ya no…

-Te exijo que me digas dónde está!- En todo el tiempo que compartió con ella, nunca la había visto tan segura de sí misma, tan dispuesta a defender lo que amaba…ella estaba defendiendo un amor…que no era el suyo…El Rey Endimión tampoco podía soportarlo…ya no se dejaría humillar…

-Jamás lo sabrás! Nunca lo volverás a ver! , ¿Exigir? Tú no tienes nada que exigir…

-Dónde está!-

-Basta Serenity!...¿Qué es lo que te ha dado él? ¿Por qué nunca te resignaste? Él nunca fue para ti, nunca estuvo a tu nivel!- Endimión no entendía por qué ella lo buscaba, porque seguía empeñada en juntar su destino con el de aquella estrella…

-Él me hizo sentir el verdadero amor, un amor que nunca tuve contigo…un amor real…él me ama por lo que soy y no por lo que represento…Lo que sentía por ti se acabo el día que lo conocí a él…- Su esposo mantenía los puños cerrados, su corazón estaba destrozado…el dolor lo estaba matando…

-Dime dónde está?- volvió a preguntarle su aún esposa…A pesar de que él la veía con odio, rencor, furia y dolor…ella se mantenía valiente…

-No podrás ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, así tenga que recorrer todo el universo…lo voy a encontrar…su brillo y su amor siempre me guiaran hasta él!- estaba por dar media vuelta, cuando él la tomo del brazo…

-Has traicionado al Reino, me has traicionado a mí, a nuestra hija!...

-Suéltame! Eso no es verdad- trató de zafarse pero le fue imposible…

-¿Quieres saber dónde está?...Te lo diré…- la tomó más fuerte del brazo y la arrastró al balcón…le apretó la cara y la hizo mirar el cielo…

-No lo has notado mi querida Serenity…Mi querida Reina…- le dijo en una sonrisa burlona…

-No puede ser!- Miró con horror que las pocas estrellas que estaban eran apenas unas pequeñas lucecitas…

-¿Qué le hiciste?- se zafó de su agarre…

-Hice lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo…

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus celestes…

-Míralo…- En el firmamento ya no había estrellas…la luna estaba sola…

-No puede ser!, ¿Cómo pudiste?- se fue contra él golpeando su pecho con sus puños…

-Basta!- La soberana del Planeta Tierra cayó al piso, su fleco cubrió parte de su rostro sonrojado por la bofetada que le había dado su esposo…Él mantenía sus puños cerrados…

-Jamás iba a permitir que te fueras con ese insignificante guerrero…Preferí verlo muerto antes que permitir que nos abandonaras…- él miraba a su mujer…no a la reina, no a la soberana del universo…él veía a su esposa, su compañera de muchos años…aquella mujer que le prometió amor eterno en el altar…

-Al matarlo a él me has matado a mi también Endimión…- Serenity se levantó con dignidad, su mejilla aún estaba rojiza, sus ojos eran dos témpanos de hielo…ya no había calidez ni amor…no había lagrimas…

-Y qué es lo que vas a hacer…eh?...Llora como siempre lo haces…- La amaba, la amaba demasiado, pero también el dolor de la traición y el desamor le hacían hacer esas cosas que un hombre herido hacía…él a pesar de la corona que ostentaba, de ser el más respetado de todas las galaxias…él era un ser humano…era un hombre enamorado y herido…

-Ya no soy aquella niña a la que todos daban ordenes…no soy aquella princesa que hacía lo que ustedes querían…ya no soy la Reina que ve por los demás y se olvida de ella misma…Ya no más Mi querido Rey…- Él se sorprendió…pues aún no terminaba de hablar cuando en su mano derecha se materializó su cetro Lunar…aquel que muchos siglos atrás utilizara para defender la tierra…

-¿Qué harás Serenity?...Acaso vas a matarme?...Vas a vengar la muerte de tu querida estrellita?...-

-Voy hacer lo que debí haber hecho desde que conocí al amor de toda mi existencia…-

Rey y Reina se miraban…uno con tristeza, con dolor, ¿con amor?...una con desilusión, tristeza y dolor…¿Dónde había quedo ese amor jurado por eternidades? ¿Sería ella capaz de acabar con la vida del padre de su hija, de la persona por la que lucho varías veces?...

-Termina de una vez conmigo Serenity!…Termina con este sufrimiento!...Termina con mi vida!- Un Rey arrodillado suplicaba para que todo terminará, estaba derrotado pidiéndole a la mujer que siempre amará, que terminara con su existencia…La mirada vacía que ella le mostraba no hacía más que aumentar su dolor…La lluvia se dejo caer en el Planeta Azul y el reino animal empezó a mostrar la tristeza por el sufrimiento de su legitimo soberano…

-Nada de lo que hice fue suficiente para cambiar nuestro futuro!-

-¿Qué has dicho?- le interrogó la bella mujer…

-Yo fui el que hizo que conocieras a nuestra hija, yo no solo la mande al pasado para buscar a Sailor Moon…Lo hice porque sabía que no eras feliz, porque sabía que al conocer a ese sujeto nuestros destinos se separarían…si nosotros en ese momento estábamos juntos era porque tú aún me amabas en ese pasado y tu mayor sueño era casarte conmigo…pero Sailor Plut me mostró el momento en que conocerías a esos invasores y la desaparición de esta bella utopía, de la pequeña dama…Sabía que al conocer al fruto de nuestro amor y al convivir con ella no podrías dejarme…no podrías permitir que ella no existiera- La sorpresa se reflejo en el rostro de la Soberana…el coraje se manifestó en la presión que ejercía sobre su cetro…

-Yo les encomendé a las Outers que no permitieran la cercanía de ese individuo contigo, que lo tenían que alejar de ti, que te recordaran el futuro maravilloso que alguna vez tuvimos…pero sobre todo que no quería que esa niña estuviera contigo…esa mocosa de pelo rojo…- Serenity no podía procesar todo lo que Endimión le estaba confesando… ¿tanto daño le había hecho sin darse cuenta?...Él se levantó, sus celestes aún tenían rastros de las lagrimas derramadas…

-Sabes por qué nunca supieron de dónde venía? Sabes por qué Plut nunca te dijo nada?, Sabes por qué jamás volvieron a saber de ella?...- Su propio dolor le hacía causar dolor a la mujer que decía amar…

-Porque ella era la semilla estelar de Sailor Galaxia…- le contestó con la voz entrecortada…no podía aceptar lo que su mente le estaba queriendo decir…nuevas lagrimas amenazaban por salir de sus celestes…un nuevo dolor se apoderó de su corazón…

-Siempre tan ingenua mi amada Serenity…- le dijo con ironía y burlándose de ella…- Claro que no!...Ella era la hija que tú ibas a tener con esa estrella… ¿es que acaso no te diste cuenta cuando tu alter ego la materializo en una espada para que pudieras vencer a galaxia?...Esa maldita mocosa vino del futuro para ayudarte!...Esa maldita niña jamás dijo nada porque sabía que su futuro estaba asegurado, porque sabía que tú ya estabas enamorada de su estúpido padre! Porque sabía que tú lucharías contra el destino por ellos!...- Una bofetada lo silenció…

-Callate!...Eso no puede ser cierto!...No serías capaz de haberme hecho algo tan cruel- la dama se sostenía de su cetro, la respiración comenzó a ser agitada…no lo podía creer…Chibi Chibi era hija de Seiya y de Ella…Ahora comprendía del por qué de la conexión tan grande que tenía con ellos dos…ahora comprendía ese amor tan fraternal que sentía por ella…tan diferente de Rini…

-Tan es verdadero que yo mismo me encargue de que ella jamás existiera…por eso maté a su padre, por eso lo mantuve alejado durante mucho tiempo…por eso me rebaje a hablar con esa insignificante estrella y le hice ver el maravilloso futuro que tendríamos juntos…pero sobre todo le mostré a nuestra hermosa hija…una hija que él jamás tendría contigo…- las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, sabía de la reacción que tendría la mujer que siempre fue dueña de su corazón…aún a pesar de que ella desde hace mucho dejó de corresponderle…él la seguía amando y eso le era suficiente para haber hecho lo que había hecho…ese amor era suficiente como para permitirle que ella misma acabara con su vida…sin su amor, él ya no quería existir….

La Neo Reina Serenity ya no soportó el dolor de haber perdido a esa dulce niña…su más grande amor había muerto…Un grito desgarrador se escucho por todo el palacio de cristal….una energía plateada salió del salón real…estaba dirigida al cielo…a su luna…El aura de su poder la rodeaba, ella sostenía con firmeza su cetro lunar, sus celestes estaban vacios…estaban como aquella vez que salvo a la pequeña Hotaru…

-Haz lastimado mi corazón…le has causado el dolor más grande…Ya no puedo estar a tu lado…Es momento de que regrese al lugar del que nunca debí salir…- La dama empezó a elevarse, al darse cuenta el Rey de la Tierra hizo aparecer su propio báculo…

-Jamás voy a permitir que abandones a nuestra hija, jamás voy a permitir que cambies el pasado…- Serenity vio como su compañero de toda la vida amenazaba con hacerla regresar a como diera lugar…

-Voy a tener que _volver_ a encerrarte en una caja de cristal…- Esas palabras hicieron que ella descendiera…

-Hay muchas cosas que tú ignoras Mi querida Esposa…- le sonrió con ironía…Ella lo miraba expectante…Afuera del palacio la lluvia arreciaba, en el aire se podía respirar el dolor de los soberanos del planeta azul…Por los pasillos del majestuoso imperio corrían todas las guerreras del reino…

-Ya lo hice una vez…puedo hacerlo de nuevo…- El rey tomó su cetro e invoco su poder…

-Cristales del Polo Norte!...- La ráfaga de finos cristales se dirigió a la Reina…ella apretó su cetro, al hacerlo una fuerte energía subió y se concentró en la punta emitiendo un resplandor…mientras esperaba el golpe por su mente pasaron varias imágenes del pasado…aquel pasado en que fueron atacados por Black Moon…¡Era verdad!...Él le había hecho lo mismo, utilizó la misma técnica, la sorpresa le impidió protegerse…¿toda su vida como soberana de Tokio de Cristal era una mentira?...

La sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro de Endimión…Ahí estaba la soberana Lunar…sin ningún rasguño…sin ni siquiera inmutarse…Las Sailor estaban a punto de llegar a aquel lugar…

-Tú eres el que me ha engañado siempre…Es momento de que te demuestre quién es realmente la Neo Reina Serenity…Ahora serás tú quién duerma…¡Por el poder de la Luna…

-Nooooooo!...- la soberana escuchó un grito…sabía perfectamente de quién era y de dónde provenía…ella fue testigo de todo…¿Por qué intervenía hasta ese momento?...

-Plateada…

-No lo hagas!

-Perdóname Serenity…Perdóname…- le dijo con la mirada ese Rey que había luchado, equivocadamente, por su amor…por ese futuro que era una mentira total…sus lagrimas iban acompañadas con las de todos los seres de su planeta…el dolor se acabaría…a manos de la mujer que siempre amaría…

-Sueño sin Luz!- el ataque fue directo y certero, a pesar de que aquella dama quería intervenir no lo logró…Ante sus ojos su Rey comenzó a cubrirse en una gruesa capa de finos cristales…

-Nooooo! Papá!...Nooo! No me dejes! Papá!- los gritos de la princesa Serenity II fueron escuchados por las Sailor Scouts que acaban de llegar…

-No puede ser!...-

Ellas miraban a su soberana como nunca la habían visto en esa época…Llevaba su cetro lunar, una fuerte energía cubría su cuerpo…sus celestes estaban vacios…la Dama del reino lloraba ante la caja de cristal que resguardaba al Rey del tercer planeta del sistema solar…

-Nunca voy a perdonar tu traición! Nunca te perdonare que hayas mandado a mi padre al sueño sin luz!...Te odio!...- la princesa quiso acercarse a su madre, pero una fuerte descarga la lanzo al piso….

-Princesa!...- Lady Saturn corrió a ayudar a la heredera al trono de aquel reino

-Majestad! ¿Qué pasa?-le indagó Lady Venus…

-Tokio de Cristal se acabo!...- Fue la respuesta fría que les dijo…

-¿Qué?...

-Estás loca Serenity? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué atacaste al Rey Endimión?...- le reclamo la guardiana del viento…

-Más respeto a tu Reina Sailor Urano…Nadie debe cuestionar mis decisiones…Tokio de Cristal termina aquí…

-Jamás lo permitiré! Jamás permitiré que cambies el futuro! Te haré pagar por la traición a mi padre! Al Reino y a mi!-...Le sentenció su propia hija, las guardianas no comprendían lo que pasaba…

-¿Acaso te vas a poner en mi contra?..

-Tú nunca pensaste en mi! Siempre pensaste en ti, en ese estúpido con el que engañabas a mi papá!...él siempre te amó!...¿por qué lo traicionaste, por qué lo encerraste?...- las lagrimas corrían por sus blancas mejillas, sus ojos rubís mostraban odio y rencor…

-Siempre pensé en ti!...Siempre lo hice!...Por ti es que forme este Reino…por ti me quede en este planeta al cual nunca he pertenecido!...Todo lo que hice fue por ti….No vengas a decir que nunca pensé en ti…- La reina aún sostenía su báculo...su energía había desaparecido…le dolía en el alma ver sufrir a su hija…pero su estatus de mujer le superaba el amor de madre…

-Tú nunca has sido una verdadera Reina…siempre fuiste llorona y débil…infantil e ingenua…por eso siempre avergonzabas a mi papá…nunca estuviste a su mismo nivel….me enorgullece haber salido a él!...Odio llevar tu sangre!...Odio ser tu hija!...Me avergüenzas!...-

Podía soportar que cualquier persona la humillara pero no ella, no porque siempre la antepuso a sus sueños, a vivir una vida que siempre deseo pero sobre todo a su felicidad…La bofetada que le dio la mando al suelo, Saturn se acercó a su amiga…

-Majestad!- gritaron las sailors…Uranus, Neptun y Plut se acercaron a la princesa…

-¿Qué te pasa Serenity? ¿Es él verdad? Te ha hecho algo para que actúes así…- le interrogó la señora del viento…

-Majestad usted no es así…es su hija!- le manifestó Neptun…

-Basta!...Te avergüenza la persona que siempre te antepuso a todo, te avergüenza la persona que siempre luchó para que tú tuvieras esto? Te avergüenza mi debilidad?...Está bien…Ahora, todo será diferente…- La Neo Reina Serenity miró a su hija…sus celestes estaban vacios…miró a sus guardianas exteriores junto a su heredera…

-Todo cambiara hija…todo cambiara…- le dijo y se dispuso a salir…

-No vas a destruir mi vida!….Dulce corazón rosaaa!-

-Princesa!- Nadie se lo esperaba…la reina volteo lentamente…vio venir la energía de su propia hija, la sorpresa la paralizo…

Sintió como era empujada con fuerza fuera del salón real….los guardias se sorprendieron…el golpe fue duro pero no le impacto en su totalidad….al abrir los ojos…vio que encima de ella estaba su guardiana más leal…su amiga incondicional…Sailor Venus…

-Tienes unos pechos muy firmes, Serenity- le dijo con una media sonrisa Sailor Venus, tratando de ocultar el dolor que el golpe le produjo…

-Venus!-

La sorpresa y confusión se reflejaba en el rostro de Serenity, las guardianas interiores se acercaron a ellas y las levantaron. La reina vió la espalda de su más fiel amiga, su traje estaba desgarrado, de las quemaduras emanaba sangre. Ella vio a sus antiguas amigas de batalla, vio el desconcierto, pena y determinación a salvarla…se acercó a la antigua estrella juvenil…vio en esos celestes, tan parecidos a los suyos, el amor incondicional que siempre le manifestó como su mejor amiga y guerrera. Fue en ese momento que su rostro se contrajo de coraje…sus orbes volvieron a cambiar…

-Sailor Satur, cura a Venus…- la pequeña dudo un poco, dejó a la princesa y se acercó a su compañera. Al pasar junto a su reina ésta la vio…los violetas y celestes se miraron…Serenity identifico en su más joven guardiana la misma determinación que tenían sus 4 amigas.

-Has osado atacarme de la peor manera que puede hacerlo un enemigo: por la espalda…No se te olvide princesa, quien soy…- le interrumpió la pequeña dama

-Por favor!...no vengas ahora con protocolos y…-

-Callate!- la princesa cayó al suelo nuevamente…Sailor Uranus y Neptuno se acercaron a ella…

-Majestad, cálmese!- se quiso acercar a ella Plut, pero ella no se lo permitió…

-No te me acerques…- nuevamente el báculo apareció en su mano…

-¿Qué te pasa Serenity? Es tu hija!...- le dijo la señora del viento…

-Basta! Me canse de que siempre nos traten como chiquillas tontas y débiles…incapaces de defenderse…El que sea mi hija no le da derecho a atacarme…Soy su madre y me debe respeto!...soy la reina de este imperio y del universo y me debe respeto a mí y mis guardianas, no por ser una princesa tiene el derecho de atacarlas y humillarlas…

-Nos has traicionado!...mi papá jamás hubiese permitido que me tocaras!- le respondió su descendiente…

-¿traición? Princesa, tú me hablas de traición?...tú que siempre has sabido la verdad que me fue negada, tú que osaste atacarme…No pequeña dama, aquí los que han traicionado son otros…y juro por la Luna y las Estrellas que cambiare este futuro…¡Guardias!...-

-Eso jamás te lo permitiré! Así tenga que luchar contra ti…lo hare!...-

La reina miro a su heredera, vio en sus rubíes la veracidad de sus palabras…

-Princesa, no olvides quién es la Reina…no olvides de quién vienes…pero sobre todo lo olvides quién soy….

-Sé quién eres…y?...-le retó

-Venus, hazme el favor de recordarle a la pequeña dama y a todos quién soy…-

-Ella es la hija de la Diosa Selene, única descendiente directa de la Luna, princesa del Milenio de Plata, la más fuerte y poderosa legendaria guerrera y guardiana del Cosmos…Ella es la Neo Reina Serenity, soberana del planeta tierra y de todo el universo…es ella la Reina de Reinas…- Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Saturn y los guardias se arrodillaron a modo de respeto…

-No lo olvides princesa, ni ustedes guardianas exteriores…¡Guardias escolten a la pequeña dama a su habitación y permanezcan ahí, hasta nuevas órdenes!-

-¿Qué, vas a encerrarme? No puedes…- le refutó…

-Es una orden princesa!...- la heredera trato de utilizar su poder pero éste simplemente no le respondió….

-Ahora comprendes quién soy?...

-No puedes hacerme esto!

-Retírate princesa!-

-No podrás neutralizar mi poder por mucho tiempo…-

La princesa se retiro furiosa a su habitación, las outhers veían a la reina…

-Sailor Saturn, custodia la puerta de la princesa, puedes hacerle compañía…confió en tu buen criterio, sabes a lo que me refiero…verdad?...

-Si majestad-

-Sailors exteriores, no las quiero cerca de la princesa…

-Pero..-

-Es una orden, de no seguirla…daré pie al protocolo…ustedes resguardaran el salón real, no quiero que dejen a…Endimión solo…-

-Majestad, me retiro a las puertas del tiempo…-

-No!, tienes prohibido ir…sabes las razones…tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar contigo, después…no deseo ser molestada… Inners, acompáñenme…

La reina y las guerreras salieron del salón, las demás quedaron en silencio…pensando todo lo sucedió….

-Crees que sepa que nosotras le ayudamos al Rey?- indago Neptuno…

-No, todavía no lo sabe…pero no tardara en saberlo…

Al entrar a la habitación, todas iban en silencio…expectante de su reina…ella entró y se paró en medio…les estaba dando la espalda…ellas la observaban…al girar, vieron el rostro lleno de lagrimas de su amiga…toda la fortaleza se había esfumado…no pudiendo contenerse más…se arrojó a los brazos de Venus…

-Serena!...- le dijo en un susurro su incondicional…


	3. Chapter 3

**LA VENGANZA DE LA LUNA NUEVA**

_Soy la heredera al trono del Universo, la princesa más poderosa…Soy la luz que ilumina las galaxias…Soy la soberana de todas las soberanas…Pero sobre todo, Soy la que te arrebatará el titulo de Reina de Reinas…Pagaras por tu traición a la Corona Lunar…_

**CAP. III TRAICIÓN A LA LUNA Y LAS ESTRELLAS**

_**Siglo XXXIX, Galaxia Roja, Meses antes…**_

Bajo la sombra de un gran árbol se encontraban dos personas abrazadas…Ella, una distinguida dama que vestía ropas casuales…Él, un caballero que resplandecía como el mismísimo astro Rey…

- Cada vez me es más difícil poder alejarme de ti, quiero que todo esto termine…quiero poder quedarme contigo para toda la vida…- le susurro la hermosa mujer de cabellos de oro…

-Mi dulce Bombón, yo también anhelo tanto no dejarte ir y que te quedes aquí conmigo para siempre, que vivamos esa vida que se nos negó en nuestra juventud…pero falta poco para que este sufrimiento termine, solo unos meses más y el nuevo ciclo lunar comenzará…- le respondió mientras la atraía a su cuerpo y le daba besos en su cabeza…

-Mi amada estrella de resplandeciente brillo cósmico…te amo tanto que puedo soportar esos meses de aparente felicidad para poder, finalmente, estar juntos…- la dama levantó su cara y lo beso con toda la intensidad que ese amor le daba…

Desde lo lejos eran observados por dos personas

-Majestad, estamos haciendo lo correcto?

-No, pero ellos se merecen esta oportunidad…si no se la damos nosotros entonces ¿quién lo hará?-

.

.

.

.

La soberana de aquella galaxia roja miraba desde la ventana del salón real el destello de luz que había dejado su similar en el jardín de su palacio. Hace algunos siglos había quedado viuda, su compañero de vida había dejado de existir por una rara enfermedad…su única hija se encontraba preparándose para sucederla, era una pequeña de tan solo 15 siglos lunares, tan hermosa como ella y tan elegante como su padre…Y a pesar de haber formado una familia nunca había dejado de amar a aquella estrella que le robo el corazón en el planeta azul…

.

.

.

.

.

-Majestad lo hemos comprobado…Ella estuvo allá…-

-¿Dónde está ahora?- El dolor, rabia, coraje y desilusión se vislumbraron en aquellos celestes…

-Está haciendo escala en la Galaxia Andromeda-

-Muy bien…Es momento de hacer una visita….- les respondió con dureza y determinación….

-Irá solo?...

-Sí, debo arreglarlo yo mismo

-Nosotras lo acompañaremos…

-No es necesario…

-Por favor majestad!...

-Está bien…

.

.

.

.

.

-¿Por qué ha permitido esta situación?...Eso es traición al Reino Universal…-

-Eso no es verdad…

-Si lo es, además de que protege al mayor traidor de las galaxias…es su cómplice…- la mirada celeste parecía intimidante…

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Endimión?...No ya es suficiente lo que le ha hecho a la Soberana?- Le indago la bella mujer…

-Muy bien, hablemos sin rodeos…Quiero que me entregue a ese estúpido guerrero, a ese traidor…

-¿Para qué lo quieres? Acaso el máximo Rey no puede enfrentar a la estrella más brillante del universo?...-Sus palabras causaron molestia al soberano…

-Claro que puedo!….Pero quiero que sea usted quien me entregue a su…¿Amor secreto?...- una sonrisa burlona le ofreció a su similar, ella se sorprendió pero no se inmuto…-A caso cree que no sabía de ese amor que siente hacia ese guardián? Hagamos esto más fácil, entrégueme a Seiya y yo hare que él olvide a Serenity para que ustedes puedan ser "felices"…

-Jamás lo traicionaría…

-Esta es su oportunidad de tenerlo…¿por qué la desperdicia?...-Endimión mostraba la exasperación que le causaba la respuesta de la Reina Kakkyu…

-Jamás lo entendería…Cuando amas a alguien lo haces de una forma tan libre y pura, el amor no es egoísta…él siempre amo a Serenity y renuncio a ella para que ustedes formaran el reino universal…él la dejo libre…Es verdad, yo lo amo…pero este amor me es suficiente para dejarlo ser feliz…con otra persona…¿Por qué usted no hace lo mismo con su esposa?...

-Nunca!...Eso nunca pasara….jamás la dejare….es la última vez que se lo digo…entrégueme a Seiya por las buenas o…-

-O?...¿Me atacará, provocara una guerra entre galaxias?...

-Jajajajajaja….Guerreras!- Endimión llamo a las Outhers….una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en su rostro al ver la sorpresa en su similar…

-No puede ser!...¿Por qué hace esto?...-La preocupación y desilusión se reflejaron en sus ojos…las lagrimas querían salir….

-Usted me ha obligado a hacerlo, pensé que accedería por las buenas….- En la mano de la soberana apareció su báculo que la distinguía como Reina de esa galaxia…defendería a las personas que más amaba a costa de lo que fuera…

-Tenga cuidado con lo que hace…_su pequeña_ puede salir lastimada…- Kakkyu quedo paralizada, ella veía como Sailor Uranus amenazaba la vida de su hija con su espada, Sailor Neptun sostenía a un mal herido Yaten y Sailor Plut mostraba en una burbuja a un gravemente lastimadoTaiki…

-Me entregaras a Seiya quieras o no….

-No lo hagas mamá…Ese quien se dice ser el Rey más respetado de este universo…no es lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar al Caballero Seiya de frente…

-Guarda silencio mocosa!- le indicó la guerrera del viento…

-Ahhhh!...

-No la lastimes!...

-Y entonces…Kakkyu?...

-¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? Estas amenazando la vida de la princesa de la galaxia roja…atacaste a mis guardianes, me amenazas…puedes causar una guerra…Deja a mi hija!...-La reina miraba con coraje a su similar, veía los ojos cristalinos de su hija…a pesar de tener esa filosa daga en su cuello, ella no encontraba ni un rastro de miedo en los zafiros…era más bien rabia por ser doblegada por esas guerreras…

-Nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubieses aceptado entregarme a ese estúpido!...

-Jamás traicionaríamos a Seiya!...Él ha sido un padre para mi!...Tú que te dices el Rey Universal, no eres capaz de enfrentarlo de frente…Ahora entiendo porque la Reina suprema lo eligió a él!...

-Cállate mocosa!...

-Ahhhhh!...

-Déjala!..-La reina corrió a rescatar a su pequeña, pero el Rey se a travesó en su camino…

-Si no quiere que su hija sufra, entrégueme a esa maldita estrella!...

-No lo hagas Mamá!…Si ellos han invadido nuestra galaxia, han osado atacarme…es momento de responder como lo que somos…Soberanas de este imperio…- la determinación que vio en los ojos de su pequeña princesa la animaron a luchar…Una hermosa flor de color carmesí se apareció en la frente de la futura soberana, un brillo color rojizo la cubrió haciendo que la guardiana de Urano la soltará…

-¿Qué es esto?...-Se impresiono el rey…

-Solo nos defendemos…han atacado a mis guardianes y a mi hija…eso nunca se lo perdonare…Endimión…- La reina y la princesa estaban en guardia…las guerreras de la luna también…¿Empezaría una guerra?...

-Alto! Ya no es necesario que luchen!.- Se escucho la dulce voz de una mujer…todos la miraban y la sorpresa se instalo en su rostro…

-No puede ser!...

-Majestad, Aquí tiene lo que tanto busca…- Ante ellos mostró el cuerpo que llevaba en brazos…

-¿Qué has hecho Sailor Sun?...- le interrogó la princesa Fire…

-Has traicionado a….-

-Jajajajaja….¿Quien lo diría? Que la más fiel guardiana de la estrella más brillante del Cosmos iba a traicionarlo…- se burlo la señora del viento…

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? Después de todo lo que él ha hecho por ti…cómo puedes traicionarlo?...- La decepción se notaba en cada palabra que había dicho Kakkyu…

-Desde siempre había esperado por el momento en que la Estrella del Cosmos despertara nuevamente, espere muchos siglos para que él volviera a mirarme, a tocarme…esperé para poder confesarle todo el amor que sentía por él…Y cuando lo hizo…su amor por la princesa de la luna se mantenía intacto…y aún a pesar de que se casó con otro y de que le había pedido una oportunidad, él siempre me rechazo…

-Él siempre te habló con la verdad, eso no es justificación para hacerle esto!- la furia que sentía la pequeña se podía sentir en la presión que ejercían sus manos…

-Eres una niña y no lo comprenderías! Prefiero verlo muerto a que siga con la Neo Reina Serenity!...- El rencor y desamor habían hecho mella en el corazón de la guardiana solar…

-Aquí lo tiene Rey Endimión!- la Sailor camino hacia el soberano…una sonrisa de satisfacción le dejo ver…

-No!- la pequeña se atravesó…

-No se lo entregaras!...Esto es una traición al Reino Supremo…Además él tiene derecho a defenderse!...-

-No te entrometas!...- Las guerreras de la luna sujetaron a la princesa…Sailor Plut sorprendió a la Reina por detrás…

-No pueden hacer esto!...Si algo llega a pasarle a él, el universo entrara en caos!...-Kakkyu trataba de zafarse…

-Lléveselo, no tarda en despertar…- El soberano del planeta tierra tomo a Seiya…en la frente de éste empezaba a vislumbrarse un destello color oro en forma de estrella de ocho picos…

-Debemos irnos!...Deseas acompañarnos…Sailor Sun…Sailor Galaxia?- le dijo en una sonrisa Endimión…

-Por supuesto!...

-Noooooo! Seiya!...

-No pueden llevárselo!...

El rey dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar seguido de las sailors…bastaron unos minutos para que desaparecieran…Reina y princesa lloraban…sabían cuál era el objetivo de ese Rey….

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tokio de Cristal…días después de haber mandado al Rey Endimión al sueño sin luz…**_

-Tienes que ayudarme!...

-No puedo hacerlo, eso sería…

-Claro que puedes!...No quieres ayudarme!, eres mi amiga…por favor!...-

-Lo siento mucho…_Rini_…no puedo hacerlo…- Los violetas miraban los rubíes…le dolía no poder ayudar a su amiga…_su amiga_…antes de su amistad, estaba su lealtad a la soberana…

-Entonces vete!...No quiero verte!...Déjame sola!...- la princesa le dio la espalda y espero a que su mejor amiga saliera…sin más se dejo caer en su magnífica cama…

-Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿Por qué?...Maldita estrella!...Pagaras por mi sufrimiento y el de mi padre!...

-Princesa!- una leve voz la llamaba…

-Princesa!-

-Eh? Quién es?...- se levanto y limpio sus lagrimas tratando de descubrir a quien la llamaba…

-Shiiit!...Somos nosotras princesa…- Ante ella aparecieron Sailor Neptun, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Plut…

-Plu!...- la pequeña princesa corrió a abrazar a la guerrera que de inmediato le correspondió…

-Nosotras te ayudaremos…Tenemos que hacer recapacitar a la Reina…ella debe…

-Antes de eso quiero a mi padre libre!...

-Eso no es tan fácil pequeña dama, la única que puede liberarlo es la Reina o…

-o?

-O tú, pero ella ha neutralizado tus poderes…

-No puede ser!...

-Hay otra forma!...

-¿Cuál Neptune?...

-Faltan unos meses para que la era de Tokio de Cristal termine e inicie un nuevo…

-El ciclo de la Nueva Luna!...Es cierto cómo lo olvide…- los rubíes se llenaron de esperanza…

-Eso significa que el cristal de plata pronto te reconocerá totalmente como su próxima guardiana…

-Así es…

-Pero no puedo esperar esos meses!...Mi mamá intenta cambiar el futuro…No tardará en actuar…

-Eso no podemos permitirlo!...

-Y si le quitó el cristal?...

-Si eso haces, ella caerá en un sueño, las inners deberán proporcionarle energía y el universo caerá en caos…por lo menos ahorita no ha habido muchos cambios con la desaparición de las estrellas…

-Majestad, lo que debe hacer es invocar el poder del cristal dorado…él ahora puede reconocerla como su legitima dueña…con eso usted podrá impedir que la Neo Reina Serenity viaje al pasado y cambie su futuro…- las guerreras y la princesa se sorprendieron al ver la imagen de Sailor Sun, antes conocida como Sailor Galaxia…

-Tienes razón, con el poder del cristal dorado podré enfrentar a mi madre e impedir que vaya al pasado…

-Y no solo eso, pasado mañana será Luna Nueva…lo que significa que el poder del cristal de plata estará en su máximo esplendor y…-

-Una parte de él reconocerá a su próxima soberana…- completo Sailor Plut…

-Además podrás despertar a tus guardianas…si así lo requieres…

La princesa parecía entusiasmada con la idea de invocar el poder de su padre, ella no permitiría que destruyeran su vida…haría lo que fuera por no permitirlo…incluso…traicionar a la Reina, traicionar a su propia madre…

-Una última cosa princesa…es muy probable que la Reina haga ese viaje al pasado ese día de Luna Nueva, pero sobre todo ese día pasaran _cosas importantes _en el pasado que pueden beneficiarla…- sin esperar respuesta…entre destellos desapareció Sailor Sun…

-Eso no sucederá…hoy mismo debo invocar el poder de mi padre…

.

.

.

.

.

_**Día de Luna Nueva por la mañana…**_

-¿Por qué debemos ir todas? No es mejor que solo vayan ustedes tres…- decía una molesta Sailor Mars…

-Ya lo hemos discutido Mars…iremos todas…

-Las Outhers se quedaran a cuidar el castillo…no te preocupes…

-Ahhhh! ¿Qué pasa?...- gritó Sailor Venus…

-Estamos traslucidas!...- se miró Sailor Jupiter…

-No se preocupen…en estos momentos en el pasado están siendo atacadas por galaxia…

-¿Qué no nos preocupemos si ya sabemos lo que pasará…nos matará y desapareceremos!...

-Mi querida Venus…eso no sucederá…solo serán como fantasmas durante el día y parte de la noche…estarán listas antes de partir al pasado…- le dijo con una leve sonrisa Serenity…

.

.

.

.

.

_Salón Real, por la tarde…_

-En un momento más iré al pasado para luchar por mi felicidad, una felicidad que tú me arrebataste Endimión…-La soberana miraba la fina caja de cristal…

-Juntas lucharemos por tu felicidad…Serena…- le animó Venus…

-Mi querida Mina!..- Serenity corrió a abrazar a su amiga…

-Juntas lucharemos por nuestra felicidad…ustedes también merecen ser felices…- les dijo mirándolas y tomándoles las manos…

-Oh! Pero qué bello momento…lástima que eso no sucederá…- Ante ellas apareció la princesa junto con Sailor Uranus, Neptun y Plut…

-Pequeña Dama…Tú no puedes impedirme que vaya en busca de mi felicidad…

-Claro que puedo!...¿Qué felicidad? Aquí tienes todo para ser feliz, este siempre fue tu sueño….

-Podré tener riqueza pero no tengo a la persona que es dueña de mi corazón!...En un tiempo fue mi sueño, desde hace mucho dejo de serlo…

-Y yo?..No te importa que desaparezca?...que cruel eres madre!...- Sus palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de Serenity, amaba a su hija y le dolía renunciar a ella…

-No voy a seguir discutiendo contigo…- la soberana quiso salir del salón, pero al pasar junto a la princesa esta la tomo del brazo deteniéndola…

-Contéstame!...¿Eres capaz de sacrificarme?...- Los celestes miraron los rubíes…sin decir palabras le dio la respuesta…

-Sailor Inners…vámonos…- se soltó del agarre de su hija y siguió avanzando seguida de sus guerreras….

-Tú me has obligado a hacerlo…Cadenas de rosas blancas!...- Nuevamente la estaba atacando y nadie pudo ayudarla…

-¿Qué haces?...Suéltame!...- las cadenas habían amarrado a la soberana del planeta tierra…

-Pequeña dama suéltala!...Es tu madre!- Venus fue la primera en reaccionar…se acercó a la reina…

-Ella no se ha tentado el corazón para sacrificar mi vida…solo por su felicidad…por qué habría que detenerme?...

-¿Qué harás? ¿Encerrarme? ¿Matarme?...- por más que trataba de retener sus lágrimas, estas simplemente no respondieron…lloraba si…pero tenía fortaleza…

-Voy hacer que regreses a mi padre….juntos te llevaremos al valle del recuerdo y del olvido..te hare olvidar ese amor maldito…

-No tienes ningún derecho a hacerle eso a tu madre!...¿Por qué no la dejas ser feliz?- Jupiter interrogó a su princesa…

.Ustedes no se metan!...Ustedes no son nadie para meterse en mi vida!...Siempre fueron cómplices de las tonterías de mi madre!...- Serenity vio el desprecio y superioridad que le mostraba a sus guerreras, a sus amigas…

-Pequeña Dama…Eres tú la que no sabe nada…- una leve energía color dorado recorrió las cadenas dejando a su paso pétalos de rosas rojas…la princesa se sorprendió…- Ellas son importantes para mi…son mis amigas…y no porque tú seas la princesa de este imperio tienes el derecho a humillarlas…No me obligues a demostrarte quien eres…- las palabras de su madre enfurecieron a la joven…

-No Me importa!...Si para poder regresar mi presente a como debe ser, necesito enfrentarme a ellas y a ti…lo voy a hacer…-

-Nada impedirá que vaya al pasado…ni siquiera tú…- Su corazón de madre se quebraba poco a poco, muchas veces sintió dolor…ese era nuevo…fuerte…demasiado…

La princesa las vio salir rumbo al jardín donde partirían…

-¿Pequeña dama?...- se acercó Sailor Plut

-Hagámoslo!...- corrió, sea como sea la detendría…

-Padre del tiempo…Dios Cronos….

-Torrente eléctrico!..- desde lo lejos les lanzo la energía…ellas no pudieron evitarlo por lo que fueron a caer varios metros de donde se encontraban…

-Ahhhh!...

-No nos detendrás!...

-Majestad reaccione!...- le indicó la señora del tiempo…

-No tengo nada que reaccionar! Y aunque ustedes estén con ella y tenga los poderes de Endimión no me detendrán….-

-Amigas!...Hagámoslo de nuevo…- les indicó a sus guerreras interiores…

-Sí!...-

-Ahhh!...No puede ser!...No ahora!...- la desesperación se escucho en las palabras de Venus…otra vez estaban traslucidas….

-Guerreras de la Luna nueva…ahora!- grito la princesa terrestre…

-Maremoto de Neptuno!-

-Tierra tiembla!-

-Grito mortal!..-

Por más que trataron de esquivarlos, su debilidad no se los permitió…las cuatro sailors fueron golpeadas por la energía de sus compañeras…

-Ahhhhh!

-Chicas!- la sorpresa y dolor invadió a Serenity…

-¿Cómo pueden hacer esto? Ellas están débiles por lo que está pasando en el pasado!

-No hay otra opción madre!...

La reina se acercó a sus más leales guerreras…estaban sumamente golpeadas….otro poco y las hubieran matado…

-Chicas!-

-No pasa nada Serena!..- le dijo con dificultad Venus…

-No seas tonta y llorona…debemos ir al pasado!...-le regaño Mars…

-Ya no tarda en que nos recuperemos…-le animó Mercury…

-Daremos batalla si eso quieren…no nos detendrán…- les aseguró Jupiter…

Ella les sonrió con lagrimas en los ojos, tomó sus manos y les proporcionó un poco de energía…

-Torrente fluvial!- un nuevo ataque las sorprendió…Serenity alcanzó a levantarse y a recibir el golpe…las inners poco a poco recuperaron su energía pero estaban dañadas…aún así darían todo por la felicidad de su amiga y la suya propia…

Inevitablemente una batalla entre sailors se inicio…Jupiter contra Uranus, Mercury contra Neptun, Mars contra Plut…Venus estaba lastimada…y aún no recupera su energía, aún así permanecía junto a su incondicional amiga…

-Ves lo que provocas!...las sailors están peleando entre si! Tienes que ceder…

-Ella no lo ha provocado, tú lo provocaste…¿por qué te es tan difícil comprender?...- le contestó Venus…

-Tú no te metas!- un rayo de energía salió hacia la sailor…pero fue desviado por la reina…

-Basta!- Todas dejaron de luchar…

-Esto no debe continuar! Somos amigas…eres mi hija!...

-Ahora si lo recuerdas!...

-Por más que seas mi hija no tienes derecho de decidir sobre mi!...Aún eres la pequeña dama, princesa de este imperio…La nueva era aún no comienza….

-Pronto comenzará…Sailors!...

Las guerreras exteriores volvieron a atacar a sus tres compañeras…ellas habían aprovechado su debilidad para poder vencerlas y así poder someter a la Reina…

-Discúlpenos Majestad, pero nosotras también deseamos este futuro!...

-Ustedes nunca han aceptado a Serena como su reina, siempre vieron por su felicidad antes que la de ella…eso es deslealtad a quien juraron proteger…parte de sus poderes se los deben a su madre!...-

-Claro debías ser tú la que siempre estuviera apoyando las estupideces de mi madre!...¿que podría esperar de una guerrera que fue una estrella juvenil…eres patética Venus…- le humillo sailor uranus…en ese instante la guerrera del amor y la belleza recupero su fuerza…

-Voy a luchar por ella y por ellas…- se puso en guardia a lo cual la líder de las outhers junto a neptune la atacaron…la pelea siempre fue dispareja…ellas siempre se aprovecharon de la juventud e inexperiencia de las guardianas más cercanas de su soberana…pero Sailor Venus no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente…no teniendo más remedio sailor plut intervino…a lo que Serenity decidió parar la pelea por el bien de su mejor amiga…

-Rayo creciente de la luna!...-la energía golpeo levemente a las tres guardianas traidoras…

-Es suficiente!...- Estaba de espaldas a su hija, vio a Venus sumamente lastimada…trato de acercarse a ella…

-Claro que es suficiente!...-

-Cristales de viento!- Otro ataque cobarde…Serenity quiso proteger a ambas pero al final, nuevamente, Venus le gano…clavándose en su cuerpo todos los finos cristales….

-Ahhhhhhh!...

-Venus!...-La reina lloraba su ataque fue mortal para su amiga…

-Ahhh…pequeña dama…eres una cobarde…atacas por la espalda…- le aseguró la rubia de moño rojo…

-Mina!...resiste…voy a curarte…Curación Lunar!...-Serenity quiso ayudar a su amiga, pero el cristal de plata no le respondió…

-¿Qué pasa?...-

-Serena…mira el cielo…debemos darnos prisa…- le dijo su amiga…al ver la luna se dio cuenta que estaba llena y en su máximo esplendor…inmediatamente vio a su hija…el emblema de ambas brillo…

-El cristal de plata me ha reconocido!...Mis poderes han vuelto!….-

-¿Por qué ahora?...- se lamentó la reina

-Lo siento…mamá…Dulce corazón rosa!...- La reina ya no fue capaz de evitarlo…solo pudo cubrir con su cuerpo a su amiga…

-Ahhhhh!...

-Es momento de dormir un poco para poder llevarte al valle de los recuerdos!...-

-No lo vamos a permitir!...-dijeron al unisolo Mars, Jupiter y Mercury que con dificultad se acercaban a sus amigas…

-Chicas!...-les sonrió la antigua estrella de la música…

-No las dejaremos solas…- cada una vio la determinación de todas

-Fulgor de Mercurio!-

-Enredadera eléctrica!-

-Llamaradas de fuego!

Sus ex compañeras fueron golpeadas con la fuerza de la unión de los tres poderes…la princesa al ver lo que había pasado las atacó…

-Torrente eléctrico lunar!...- Serenity volvió a recibir el golpe, pues sus guerreras había gastado la última energía que les quedaba…ella no deseaba atacar a su propia hija…solo se defendería a ella y sus amigas…

-¿por qué no sedes?...¿por qué no te rindes?...- una y otra vez la volvió a atacar…con furia con dolor…

-Así me cueste la vida…así tenga que caer en tus manos..no voy a rendirme…además jamás podría atacarte…ahhhhhh!...- la princesa había enloquecido de dolor, porque al final también le dolía no poder hacer cambiar a su madre…le dolía lastimarla…pero no quería perder su futuro, a su padre, a su amor, a sus amigas…no quería dejar de existir….

-Bastaaaaaaa!- con las pocas energías que le quedaban…se interpuso entre ambas soberanas…

-Ahhhhhh!...- el grito fue de dolor del alma…no físico…

-Mina!- la reina lloraba…su hermoso vestido estaba desgarrado, su cuerpo lastimado, estaba débil…quiso pararse para detener a su hija, pero le fue imposible…la energía del cristal de plata estaba dividida entre ella y su próxima dueña…

-Vas a sacrificarte por ella?...

-No es ningún sacrificio….ahhhh…es lealtad, cariño…ahhhh!...amor a mi reina, pero sobre todo a mi amiga….ahhhh!...a esa chica que conocí mucho antes que tú….ahhh! con la que compartí sueños, tristezas, alegrías propias de unas niñas normales….cosa que tú nunca conocerás….ahhhh!

-Cállate!-

-Aaaaahhhh!...-se escuchó el grito desgarrador de dos mujeres…tan parecidas…tan cómplices….Reina y guerrera quedaron tiradas en el suelo…ambas desmayadas…Venus había perdido su transformación…estaba muriendo…

-Ha llegado el momento…Sueños de….-

-Noooooo!

-Hotaru!...- la sorpresa invadió a la princesa…ante ella estaba sailor saturn…

-Me tendieron una trampa…ellas han traicionado a la Reina…princesa ha traicionado a la soberana del universo…pero sobre todo…_Rini has traicionado a tu madre…_

-Hotaru, entiéndeme!...Tienes que estar de mi lado….por favor!...

.No…mi lealtad es para ella…no para ti…_pequeña dama_…-los violetas vieron con determinación los rubíes…

-Entonces quítate!-

-No lo hare!...

-Quítate!...

-No!...

-entonces…que así sea…Torrente eléctrico lunar!...

-Campo de energía!...-La pequeña cubrió a sus compañeras y a su reina…sorprendiendo a su princesa y ex compañeras…

-Quítate!...

-No!...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Aquí regresamos al primer capitulo…el segundo y este fue un recuento de cómo llegaron a ese enfrentamiento….gracias por sus rr, por agregarme a sus favoritos…disculpas por no actualizar pronto y no contestar sus rr…pero ando con mil trabajosssssss….me explotan! Jajajaja…no, pero siempre ando ocupada y son en las noches cuando puedo escribir…creo que será larga la historia porque faltan los capítulos dónde aparece mi Seiya…jejejeje…bbueno las dejo…besos…bye…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero me han pasado miles de cosas, mucho trabajo, problemas, mi novio me terminó, problemas en el trabajo y lo peor me enfermé de gravedad y estoy en recuperación….asi es que podre escribir más rápido….espero que les gusté el cap…ahora si el siguiente la aparición de mi Seiya!...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LA VENGANZA DE LA LUNA NUEVA**

_Soy la heredera al trono del Universo, la princesa más poderosa…Soy la luz que ilumina las galaxias…Soy la soberana de todas las soberanas…Pero sobre todo, Soy la que te arrebatará el titulo de Reina de Reinas…Pagaras por tu traición a la Corona Lunar…_

**CAP. IV EL FIN DE UNA ERA…EL FIN DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL**

_**Siglo XXXIX, Ruinas del Milenio de Plata…**_

-¿Qué es lo que haremos?-

-Solo nos queda esperar a que Serena se recupere para poder ir al pasado…- le respondió la princesa…

Todas miraban a su reina, a su amiga, recostada sobre las ruinas de lo que un día fue el salón real del Milenio de Plata…

-Hotaru, podrías curar las heridas de su cuerpo?- indagó la rubia…a lo que la joven accedió…

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Salón Real, Tokio de Cristal….**_

-Papá….¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto? ¿Qué fue lo que les paso? ¿Dónde quedo su amor?...- la joven princesa lloraba desconsolada sobre la caja de cristal que resguardaba al soberano universal…pero sobre todo a su padre, aquel hombre que siempre la acompañó, le diera consejos, la consintiera, la hiciera feliz…

-No sabes cómo me duele hacer todo esto!...No quiero lastimar a mi madre ni a las guerreras!...No soy así!...pero…pero también quiero ser feliz…quiero mi vida, quiero casarme con Heliot, gobernar, tener hijos…padre…quiero vivir!...quiero vivir…- sus lagrimas eran solo una forma de sacar todo ese dolor que sentía…las outhers veían a su princesa y les dolía, ellas la querían mucho y fue por ella por la que muchas veces lucharon junto a Sailor Moon…solo para que ella pudiera existir…

-Mi pequeña dama…mi pequeña Serenity…- esa voz estremeció a la princesa, levanto su rostro y volteo a verlo…

-Papá!...- ante ellas, en un holograma, estaba el Rey Endimión…

-Papá!...- lo abrazó…aún siendo solo un espectro pudo sentir la calidez al ser correspondida, pudo sentir sus brazos y el beso que le dio en su cabeza…

-Papá, debemos ir por Mamá y llevarla al valle del olvido…así ella lo olvidará y podremos volver a ser felices…lucharemos por nuestro presente…los dos…- Endimión miraba en esos rubíes la esperanza que ella depositaba en él…

-Tú podrás recuperar el amor de mi madre….tú puedes hacerlo papá…- era tan parecida a su madre, pero a la vez tan distinta…-Todo será como antes, seremos felices nuevamente…los tres…

-Perdóname mi pequeña earth…-La abrazó muy fuerte, lagrimas de cristal surcaban sus mejillas y caían en la espalda de su princesa…

-Perdóname…

-Perdonarte? No tengo nada que perdonarte papá…tú has hecho todo por mi madre…por mí, por el reino…no hay nada que perdonar…- ella se separó de él, vio en sus celestes la tristeza y el dolor más profundo que nunca antes había visto…esos sentimientos calaron su alma y al mismo tiempo pudo sentirlos…

-Mi querido Padre!...Juro por el poder del cosmos, de la luna, del universo y de la tierra que regresare la felicidad a nuestros corazones, que recuperare nuestro hogar, nuestro presente….juntos lo haremos….- ella tenía una mano sobre su mejilla…él cerró sus ojos y se recargo en esa suave mano…ella pudo sentir correr sobre su brazo pequeñas lagrimas cálidas…

-Lo siento tanto mi pequeña….lo siento tanto…- infinita tristeza y dolor podía ver a través de esos ojos que muchas veces los vio brillar solo para ella…

-¿Qué pasa papá?...-ella no podía contener sus lagrimas…

-Tu madre hace mucho que dejo de amarme…ya no tengo cabida en su corazón…yo…yo…ya no puedo continuar…no puedo seguir viviendo sin ella…sin ese amor que algún día tuve…- la desesperación se apoderó de ella…puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de él…

-No puedes darte por vencido!...Ella te amaba más allá de una era!...podemos lograrlo!...-él simplemente movió la cabeza negativamente…y haciendo un esfuerzo le sonrió…

-Tú eres lo mejor que ella ha podido darme, eres el regalo más preciado que tengo…te amo por sobre todas las cosas…Sin embargo, mi pequeña Earth, mi heredera…no puedo luchar contigo…me canse…han sido muchos siglos…no puedo más…Perdóname…- esos celestes manifestaban un dolor supremo…derrota, desamor, desilusión….Ella movió una y otra vez su hermoso rostro, lo tocaba y sus lágrimas parecían no tener fin…

-No!...No, no….te ayudaré…pondré todo de mi…lo lograremos!...No me dejes padre!...tú no me abandones…- Se aferró a él…pero poco a poco lo dejó de sentir…

-Nunca olvides que siempre te amaré…ahora tu eres la legitima soberana de este planeta…cuida de él como lo hice yo…Adiós mi pequeña Serenity…mi pequeña luna…- entre luces resplandecientes el Rey del Planeta Tierra desapareció..

-Noooooooooooooo!...No!...No me dejesssss! Papá!...- la princesa lloraba inconsolablemente…la caja de cristal desapareció….un temblor comenzó a sentirse…el cielo se nubló y la lluvia se dejo caer con fuerza…eran las ultimas lagrimas del hombre que durante muchos siglos cuidó de los seres humanos…

.

.

.

.

.

-No puede ser!-

-Por los dioses!

-Una estrella ha dejado de brillar…

-Endimión!...Endimión murió!...- Eternal Sailor Mars se dejó caer y comenzó a llorar…Venus la miraba…ella conocía su secreto…

-La tierra está en caos…debemos darnos prisa…la Era de Tokio de Cristal está terminando…-todas escucharon la voz de Saturn…Serenity comenzó a despertar…

-¿Qué pasa?...- preguntó al ver los rostros afligidos de sus amigas…la antigua Reí se levantó y la encaró…

-Todo esto es tu culpa!...Estás contenta?...Endimión ha dejado de existir!- la sorpresa se instaló en el pálido rostro de la soberana…

-Esto no puede estar pasando!...- con dificultad se levantó, inmediatamente la princesa Venus le ayudó…

-Endimión se dejó morir!...por ti!- la miro con mucho dolor, con coraje…¿por qué nunca le dio la oportunidad de ser feliz con él? Ella también se había sacrificado por ese futuro…lo amó durante todo ese tiempo en silencio y sufrió la desdicha de ese hombre…

-Perdóname…yo…perdóname…- Serenity lloraba…todo había salido mal…todo estaba mal…cuánto le estaba costando luchar por su felicidad, cuánto estaba pagando por los errores del pasado…por no haber luchado en su momento…

-Nunca voy a perdonarte! Por tu culpa mi padre ha muerto!...- ante ellas apareció la pequeña dama…todas se sorprendieron…

-¿Pequeña Dama?...indagó Eternal Sailor Saturn…

-La pequeña dama no existe más….esa que ustedes protegen la ha matado junto con el Rey Endimión…- ella portaba un vestido de princesa, totalmente diferente al que la caracterizaba como hija de la Neo Reina Serenity, era estraple y pegado a su cuerpo, sobre su cintura descansaba elegantemente un cinturón color oro con un medallón representativo de la tierra, la media luna de su frente estaba en 90 grados [ ( ], junto a ella el símbolo de la realeza terrestre…..todo era totalmente negro…su largo cabello rosa se mecía al ritmo del viento…

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-

-Y todavía lo preguntas?...Jamás voy a perdonarte haberle causado tan grande dolor al soberano de mi planeta…vi en sus celestes el sufrimiento y el desamor del que era preso…- una lagrima traviesa rodo de esos ojos color rubí…- Soy soberana y guardiana del tercer planeta del sistema solar…Soy quien le hará pagar Neo Reina Serenity por ser la causante de la muerte de mi padre!...Soy la futura soberana del universo…Soy la princesa de la Nueva Era…- todas estaban sorprendidas…

La Neo Reina Serenity, la princesa Venus, Eternal Sailor Jupiter, Eternal Sailor, Mercury, Eternal Sailor Saturn y Eternal Sailor Mars estaban frente a frente a la que decía ser La soberana de la Luna Nueva y de sus compañeras…Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Plut…sus trajes habían cambiado…eran negros y sus símbolos también…

-Torrente fluvial!...-

-Campo de energía!- Eternal Sailor Saturn fue la primera en reaccionar…todas estaban sorprendidas…nadie se movía…

-Esto es la guerra…Acabare contigo y con las traidoras al Reino Terrestre!...

-Tierra tiembla!

-Maremoto de Neptuno!

-Grito mortal!

La batalla había comenzado todas luchaban, menos la princesa terrestre, la reina y una sailor…

-Esto no debe estar pasando…yo…he cometido errores…- trato de defenderse Serenity…

-Esos errores mataron a mi padre!...Él te dio todo…te encaprichaste con esa insignificante estrella…fuiste egoísta!...- le recriminó la princesa…

-Acepte formar el reino, acepte mi destino y cumplí…era momento de ver por mi felicidad…¿Por qué no lo comprendieron?...

-Tú debías amar a mi padre por sobre todas las cosas, ustedes tenían que estar juntos por la eternidad…tú destruiste mi mundo…mi presente y mi futuro…Vientos dorados!- La princesa atacó a la reina…las Eternals se sorprendieron…Venus trato de correr…las Outhers aprovecharon y atacaron…

-Grito mortal del viento!...

-Maremoto oceánico de Neptuno!

-Terremoto fulmina!...

Jupiter y Mercury recibieron de lleno los golpes…Venus y Saturn lograron cubrirse un poco…aun así fueron lanzadas…la soberana lunar fue severamente lastimada…

-Mercuryyy…Jupiter!...-gritó la princesa Venus…aún con sus heridas se acercó a sus amigas y compañeras…

-Tienen que luchar por..ahhh…cambiar el futuro…ahhh- le dijo con dificultad la Sailor de la Sabiduria…

-Vamos a luchar juntas!..No pueden dejarnos!...- La sailor del amor sostenía en brazos a su amiga…Saturn se acercó a Jupiter…

-Todos merecemos ser felices!- La joven de cabellos morados trato de curar a la princesa del planeta más grande del sistema solar…pero no podía hacerlo…era demasiado tarde…

-Serenity…Serena…se fuerte!..Confiamos en ti…!...- Entre luces destellantes las Eternals desaparecieron…

-Noooooo!...- grito la antigua Mina…

La princesa terrestre veía con horror lo que estaba pasando…un destello de arrepentimiento se vislumbró en sus ojos…pero inmediatamente se llenó de rencor hacia la persona que consideraba culpable…

-Una a una tus sailor morirán…acabaré contigo…traeré de vuelta a mi padre y fundare la nueva era…la Era de la Luna Nueva…- Serenity estaba devastada, ya nada podía hacer…las personas que amaba estaban peleando entre sí…sus amigas habían muerto…su propia hija quería acabar con ella…muy caro pagaba sus errores…

-Mars…¿Por qué no defendiste a nuestra reina?- el desconcierto se hizo presente…Venus fue la única que se dio cuenta que _su amiga Rei _estaba cerca de ella y fácilmente podía haberle evitado el golpe…todos la miraban..

-Ya no deseo defenderla…yo..yo…siempre ame a Endimión, sacrifique mi felicidad por ella…al saber que ese amor había dejado de existir de su parte, trate de devolverle y de enseñarle a amar nuevamente a nuestro Rey…pero él siempre se mantuvo leal al amor que le tenía…yo…quería regresar al pasado para poder aprovechar esa oportunidad…pero ya no es posible…y si la Princesa de la Tierra puede darme la oportunidad de regresar a Endimión a la vida…quiero unirme a ella…-

La princesa sonrio…Venus y Serenity no lo podían creer…

-Muy bien Sailor Mars…has demostrado que realmente quieres unirte a la nueva era…no hiciste nada por defenderla….jajajajaja…contigo tengo a los cuatro elementos naturales de la tierra….- ella puso su dedo índice sobre la insignia de la guerrera…esta brillo y su traje cambio de color…

-Acaben con ellas…dejen a mi Madre para mi!...- Venus sonrió con tristeza…vio a Saturn…

-Hasta el final?...- le tomo de la mano…

-Hasta el final!...-le correspondió la joven…

Otra batalla comenzaba y aunque parecía dispareja, al ser dos contra cuatro…la diferencia era el poder de una princesa y de la guerrera más poderosa del sistema solar…Sin embargo, ellas no deseaban herirlas demasiado, pero sus enemigas querían acabar con su vida…

-No hay de otra Saturn…-le dijo en una sonrisa triste…

-No la hay…son ellas o nosotras…-

-Ahora!...

Se movieron tan rápido que ni Uranus ni Pluto se dieron cuenta de cuándo las atacaron…Venus hizo aparecer su arco de cupido y flecho mortalmente el corazón de la señora del viento…Pluto fue atravesada por la poderosa alabarda de su pequeña Hotaru…

-Uranus!...- grito desgarrador de Neptune…corrió a auxiliarla pero ya solo alcanzo las esferas doradas de su más fiel compañera…

-No abandones el sueño de nuestra princesa!..-fueron las últimas palabras de la Sailor del viento…

-Perdóname Hotaru…perdóname…- los ojos de la joven guerrera vieron partir a la que siempre considero su madre….el dolor que sentía por ser ella misma la causante de su muerte fue demasiado…en verdad ¿valía la pena todo eso?...

-Vale la pena Saturn…vale la pena porque no solo nosotras seremos felices…también ellas lo serán…no solo es por Serena…es por todas nosotras…merecemos ser felices…- La princesa Venus le sonrió con algunas lágrimas…sus manos se habían manchado de sangre…sangre de sus compañeras…

-Las matareeeeee!...maremoto eléctrico de Neptuno!- el dolor había hecho que la guerrera sacara su poder….

-Fuego infernal del universo!- el poderoso ataque fue directo a ambas!...

-Campo defensor del cosmos!...- Eternal Sailor Satur protegió a ambas….el ataque fue severamente fuerte pero logró repelerlo…

-¿Qué debemos hacer?...No puedo seguir…ellas…son…

-Lo se pequeña Saturn…lo se…- La princesa del Amor cerró sus ojos y concentro su energía mental para comunicarse con su reina…

-_Debemos ir al pasado…de no hacerlo la vida de nuestras amigas será en vano…purifica a Rini…_

_-No puedo hacerlo…estoy causando mucho dolor…_

_-No te rindas!...Hagámoslo…por ellas…por tu hija…por ti…por todos…_

-Llamaradas ardientes de marte!...-

-Tsunami infernal de Neptuno!- Ambos poderes iban directo a la princesa del amor y a la joven guardiana de Saturno…

-Campo cósmico del universo!...- quiso protegerlas pero fue demasiado tarde…el poderoso ataque las alcanzó y las lanzó muy lejos dejándolas gravemente heridas…

-Venus, Saturn!...

-Jajajajajajaja…te lo dije!...Acabaré contigo, como tu lo hiciste con mi padre…

-Pequeña Dama…danos la oportunidad de cambiar nuestras vidas…- le dijo con esfuerzo la soberana del planeta del amor…

-No soy la pequeña dama y mi vida qué?.- le respondió con rencor…

-Acaben con ellas!...- fue la orden brutal que les dio a las guerreras…Ellas se movieron con agilidad, aprovechándose de su debilidad para atacarlas…la sangre sagrada de las sailors estaba siendo derramada…princesa y guerrera no podían defenderse…eran ellas o su vida…

-Yo acabo con venus…me arrebato a Uranus…

-Me encargo de la pequeña Hotaru….-

-Fulgor de mar..!- la orden nunca fue completada, pues la joven la atravesó con su poderosa alabarda…

-Cadena de amargura extermina!...- la poderosa cadena envolvió a la señora de los mares y descargó una poderosa energía…

Neptune y Marte habían dejado de existir…Venus y Saturn lloraban amargamente

-Ahhhhhhhh….Malditasssssss!...- comenzó a atacarlas….

-Ahhhhh!, contra ella no puedo pelear….- dijo hotaru…

-Basta!...Si lo que quieres es matarme, hazlo!...Termina conmigo!….cometí errores, ya cause mucho daño…termina conmigo…hija!...

-Si eso es lo que quieres!...

-Nooo!

-Por el poder de la tierra….Agua, tierra, fuego y aire fulminen!...

-Escudo protector estelar del cosmos, protege!..- un gran campo de energía con estrellas doradas protegió a las soberanas y a la guerrera…

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-Soy la protectora universal del cosmos, soy la que muchos no deseaban que existiera…Soy la que les dará la oportunidad de enmendar sus errores…Soy la princesa Cosmo Stars…- era una hermosa joven de cabellos rojizos, sobre su cabeza descansaba una brillante corona llena de estrellas con una gema de distinto color, en medio una estrella más grande con una media luna…su vestido era color oro straple, sobre sus hombros desnudos estaban dos protectores, en su cintura un gran cinturón color rojo con diamantes y en el centro los símbolos de los 9 planetas, la luna y las constelaciones se podía ver…

-¿Cosmo Stars?...Aquí la única protectora del universo soy yo…de dónde saliste…

-De un universo alterno…Ella es…hija de…-

-Mi querida Sailor Sun…apareces en los momentos precisos….-le dijo con sorpresa pero mucha seguridad la princesa …

-No se le olvide "_majestad"_…que pertenezco a la dinastía del Sol y sé muchas cosas…

-Eso es gracias a la persona que traicionaste, sin él…seguirías siendo solo Sailor Galaxia…

-Basta!…Sun dime quién es ella y de dónde viene…

-Pequeña Dama, Soberana del Planeta tierra, futura heredera de la luna….Yo pertenezco a la mayor dinastía que pudo haber existido en el basto universo…Soy descendiente directa del Sol y del universo estelar…mi poder proviene del reino de Solaris, de las estrellas, del cosmos…

-No importa quién seas…terminare contigo y con ellas…Elementos naturales de la tierra bríndenme su poderrrrr!...

Con solo mover su mano pudo esquivar la fuerte energía…

-No puede ser…- la sorpresa se instaló en el rostro de la soberana terrestre…Sailor Sun sabia del poder de quién consideraba su mayor enemiga…

Otra nueva lucha comenzó, ambas princesas luchaban mientras era observadas por la soberana del universos y sus guerreras….por más esfuerzos que hacia Rini o podía hacerle ningún rasguño…

-Arco del sol!...- Sailor Sun clamo por su arma más poderosa…aprovechando que la princesa cosmo star repelia los ataques de su similar la ataco por la espalda…

-Flechas de solaris!...-

-Estacas polares!- ambos ataques fueron directo a la soberana alterna, sorprendida por el ataque de Sun no logro evitar que una fecha se incrustará en el centro de su cinturón…

-Pensaste que podías ganarle a una guerrera del sol de esta era, cuando tú solo eres….

-No te creas triunfante!...Eres una traidora al Reino del Sol…y pagaras por ello…- la bella soberana se empezaba a traslucir….

-Estrella del Sol, de la Luna, del Cosmos y del Universo bríndenme su poder!...- cuatro ases en forma de estrella se introdujeron en la frente de la joven….

-No lo lograras!...

-Luz del sol!- Sailor sun atacó,

-Estrella de la muerte!- Eternal Saturn le respondió evitando que diera en su objetivo…

-Dios cronos permite a tus hijas atravesar los torrentes del tiempo!...- un portal se abrió….

-No lo permitiré!...prefiero verlas muertas!- la princesa terrestre quiso atacar a la reina y a sus guerreras, pero fue más rápida su similar….

-Cristales de estrellas!...- La Neo Reina Serenity, la princesa venus y Eternal Sailor Saturn fueron encerradas en hermosas cajas de cristal y fueron lanzadas al portal….

-El pasado deber ser cambiado!, hagas lo que hagas no podrás evitarlo- la princesa Cosmo Stars cada vez se hacia traslucida…

-Princesa atravesemos el portal!...-ambas corrieron el portal estaba por cerrarse…

-Tú no iras!- la princesa trato de detener a Sun pero no pudo hacerlo….su tiempo había terminado….

.

.

.

.

.

Era así como había terminado la Era maravillosa de Tokio de Cristal, no bajo un poderoso enemigo…no, había sido bajo la sombra del desamor, la incomprensión y el egoísmo….

.

.

.

.

En algún lugar de Tokio en el siglo XXI aparecieron tres sarcófagos con tres hermosas mujeres….

En una maravillosa mansión recostadas en camas diferentes estaban dos preciosas jovencitas….

En un lugar lejano del universo, en un imponente y maravilloso palacio estaba la figura de cristal de una hermosa princesa de cabellos rojizos, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y en su mano sostenía el cetro que la distinguía como soberana del universo…


End file.
